fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Dance!! Pretty Cure Vibrant Rhythm
Dance!! Pretty Cure Vibrant Rhythm is the 19th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the third series of the third generation. This series has a theme of dance, school life (particularly the dance club the protagonists are in) and slice of life. Story Kichona High School will close in two years because of dwindling population and costs, and the entire city is also declining because it's an industrial city pretty much depending on manufacturing and a lot of companies (especially car companies) have abandoned the factories, which made the unemployment rate rise. Hoshiko Momonami is devastated by the recent news. When the principal of the school announced the closure, Hoshiko cried loudly. It seemed like her hard work getting members in her small dance club was going to waste. She went home and cried in her bed, scared of telling her parents about the school closing. If it does close, She and her family would have to move from Kichona, away from the friends she has made all of her life. Hoshiko became motivated to make her dance club even better and she is reaching for nationwide and worldwide popularity to get more people to go to the school, and to get her to graduate from her dream school. With the help of her dance partner (and mascot) Belle, Hoshiko recruits more people to the dance club. But an evil group called the Kurai tries to discourage them from dancing, and tell them that they can do nothing about their school closing and their city from going to the gutter, while they collect the sacred treasures: the Ballet Pointe Shoe, Samba Drum, Maraca, Bedlah, Beat Boombox, and Geisha Robe from the Maribelle Kingdom. Characters Pretty Cure Hoshiko Momonami / Cure Ballet Bloom Intro: "The graceful Ballerina dancer taking the stage, Cure Ballet Bloom!" Attack: Ribbon Wave The super-nice and super-graceful president of the dance club. She loves Kichona High School so much and she does not want to leave town. She was born and raised in Kichona. She has a strong sense of justice and wants to use her love of dance to save the school and inspire people around Japan and the entire world. Her dance partner and roommate is Belle/Maribelle Whitecastle, who is secretly the Queen of the Maribelle Kingdom. She transforms into Cure Ballet Bloom, her theme color is Pink, and her dance style is Ballet. [[Ayako Natsumi|'Ayako Natsumi']] / Cure Samba Manga Intro: "The lively Brazilian dancer taking the stage, Cure Samba Manga!" Attack: Capoeira Carnaval A cheerful girl who is always happy and knows how to make people smile. She originally wanted to be a hair stylist but when she saw Hoshiko Momonami and Erin Cadiz dance, it inspired her to be a dancer. Her dance partner is Erin Cadiz. She transforms into Cure Samba Manga, her theme colors are Yellow and Blue, and her dance style is Brazilian. [[Erin Cadiz|'Erin Cadiz']] / Cure Salsa Cubana Intro: "The cool mariposa (butterfly) taking the stage, Cure Salsa Cubana!" Attack: Havana Rumba A hard-working girl and a somewhat cold girl. Her dance partner is Ayako Natsumi. Her mother, Maria Cadiz, is Spanish, and her stepfather, Javier Cadiz, is Cuban. Her blood father (who is rarely mentioned but he is a Japanese former actor turned Yakuza criminal) abandoned her when she was young because he thought she would "never amount to anything" and Maria died from a heart attack. Her childhood nickname was Mariposita (little butterfly) by Javier, who moved to Japan to teach English and Spanish, raised her and taught her Cuban dances. She's a perfectionist which she got from him. She is absolutely afraid of failure. If she is a little off, her day is ruined. Later, she loses her perfectionism when she learns her teammates danced for the love of dancing. She transforms into Cure Salsa Cubana, her theme colors are Blue and Red, and her dance style is Latin. [[Hoda Sunazaki|'Hoda Sunazaki']] / Cure Scorpion Belly Dancer Intro: "The scorpion dancer taking the stage, Cure Scorpion Belly Dancer!" Attack: Stinger Curse A shy girl who was born in Cairo, Egypt. Like Ayako, she was not into dancing, and even after joining the team, her dream was still to play soccer and own antique stores. Her parents originally wanted to name her Elizabeth but after a romantic trip to Egypt and Dubai, United Arab Emirates, they named her Hoda which means "guidance" in the Arabic language. Her dance partner is Hyouka Kuro, and her theme colors are Red and Purple with White as a sub-theme color and her dance style is Middle Eastern. [[Hyouka Kuro|'Hyouka Kuro']] / Cure Candy Rapper Breakdancer Intro: "The street dancer taking the stage, Cure Candy Rapper Breakdancer!" Attack: Helicopter Kick An English and Japanese girl born in Kingston, Jamaica. Her dance partner is Hoda Sunazaki. She began her music career dancing to hip-hop, reggae and dancehall songs during her childhood in Jamaica. Her parents wouldn't let her go to the clubs so she often snuck into these clubs and danced her heart out. Eventually, her parents let her chase her dream as a breakdancer. She and her friend run a candy stand. She transforms into Cure Candy Rapper Breakdancer and her theme colors are Green, Yellow, and Red, and her dance style is Breakdancing. [[Hisoka Takahashi|'Hisoka Takahashi']] / Cure Odori Intro: "The traditional Japanese dancer taking the stage, Cure Odori!" Attack: Spirit Dance A girl with a passion for classical Japanese culture. She transforms into Cure Odori and her theme color is Wisteria, and her dance style is traditional Japanese dance. Mascot [[Belle|'Belle']] / Maribelle Whitecastle / Queen Maribelle / Cure Queen The glass-slipper shaped mascot of the series. She's secretly the Queen of Maribelle Kingdom. In her human form, She is a superstar named "Maribelle Whitecastle" who calls herself the Queen of Pop with amazing dance moves like Michael Jackson, but stays low key, going to Kichona High School, which baffles people. She always gets fanmail saying "Why are you still living in a craphole like Kichona?" or "I can't believe you haven't moved to Tokyo!" She can transform into Cure Queen, her theme color is Black and White, and her dance style is R&B/Pop like Michael Jackson. Kurai [[Kuraikacho|'Kuraikacho']] The main antagonist. Items [[Press Player|'Press Player']] The henshin items. To transform, the Cures shout "[[Step-dance to the Pretty Cure Vibrant Rhythm!|'Step-dance to the Pretty Cure Vibrant Rhythm!']]" [[Ballet Pointe Shoe|'Ballet Pointe Shoe']] [[Samba Drum|'Samba Drum']] [[Maraca|'Maraca']] [[Sacred Bedlah|'Sacred Bedlah']] [[Beat Boombox|'Beat Boombox']] [[Geisha Robe|'Geisha Robe']] Locations [[Kichona|'Kichona']] A small lakeside town which is beautiful, but sadly has declined because of declining population and bankruptcy. It has the nickname "The Detroit of Japan". It has one school, many empty car factories (it was once a city that was known for cars like Detroit, Michigan) and a dance hall. * [[Kichona High School|'Kichona High School']] - A famous school that has announced closure in two years. It's known for having a dance club that hopes to promote tourism in Kichona and more students to come to KHS. [[Maribelle Kingdom|'Maribelle Kingdom']] A lovely kingdom run by Queen Maribelle Episodes 1: I want to save Kichona High School! Trivia * Manga is the Portuguese word for the Mango tropical fruit the sense of Ayako's Cure name (though she also enjoys Japanese manga comic books too!) * Salsa Cubana means Cuban Salsa * Hoda is an Arabic name meaning "guidance" * Hoda is somewhat based off Zafina from the Tekken series and fights like her. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Dance!! Pretty Cure Vibrant Rhythm Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Article stubs